


you gotta keep the devil way down in the hole

by rika_inverse



Category: The Wire
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: по запросу «Спирос/Ники, физический чувственный контакт, сомнительное согласие со стороны Ники. Чтобы он осознавал, чего от него хотят, и шел на это дело»Примечания: что происходило за кадром 2х11 The Wire после разговора на лавочке.
Relationships: Spiros Vondas/Nick Sobotka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	you gotta keep the devil way down in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> When you walk through the garden  
> you gotta watch your back  
> well I beg your pardon  
> walk the straight and narrow track
> 
> don't pay heed to temptation  
> for his hands are so cold  
> you gotta help me keep the devil  
> way down in the hole 
> 
> Tom Waits - Way Down in the Hole (OST The Wire)

— Перестань, нельзя же есть одни оливки. Закажи что-нибудь, — предложил Грек. Официантка услужливо ждала за его спиной. — Баранину или ещё что.  
— Я не голоден, — отказался Вондопулос, отсылая её на греческом, и вздохнул. — Все эти беды...  
Какой уж там ужин; аппетит у Спироса пропал начисто, стоило узнать новости. Мелкий ублюдок Соботки застрелил Джорджа Гликаса прямо в магазине, ранил продавца и мотал сопли на кулак до тех пор, пока его не взяли с поличным. Ни Вондасу, ни Греку не нужен был шар пифии, чтобы предсказать последствия. Достаточно вспомнить лицо щенка, чтобы понять — тот начнёт выплёскивать на детективов всё, что знает, стоит тем немного прижать.  
— Так что: наши партнёры, они выдержат?  
— Да. Я не беспокоюсь за наших людей. — Спирос отвёл глаза. Сергея и Итона даже предупреждать не надо, а Зигги знает мало. Но через него полиция выйдет на контрабанду Фрэнка для Грека. Если на Фрэнка, то и на Нико. Кровь застучала в ушах, и Спирос сглотнул, пряча взгляд. Он не первый день был правой рукой Грека, он знал, как ведутся дела. Грек был уверен в молчании своих, но Соботки — посторонние; Спирос пускал таких в расход, не дожидаясь и кивка босса. Но Вондас не хотел решать проблему по имени Нико — так, а к одному Соботке в нагрузку полагалось двое других.  
Спирос никогда прежде не заводил с боссом таких разговоров. Подбирая слова, он осторожно начал прощупывать почву, стараясь не разозлить.  
— Мы можем попытаться вытащить их до суда. — Грек глянул остро, внимательно. — Если получится, они нас не сдадут.  
— Мы им слишком много показали, — медленно начал Грек и понизил голос. — Больше проблем быть не должно. Нам необходимо в этом удостовериться.  
Вежливый совет равнялся приказу. Вондас помолчал, зная, что рискует.  
— Возможно, есть другой способ.  
Грек мелко покивал, наливая немного соуса в тарелку, но возразил:  
— Есть только один верный способ.  
— Выслушай меня, — попросил Вондас. — Если бы я смог дать гарантии, что Фрэнк Соботка и его племянник — будут молчать, не будет ли так лучше?  
Он посмотрел прямо; Грек делал вид, что увлечён только салатом, но Спиросу удалось разбудить его любопытство.  
— Но ты ведь не можешь этого гарантировать?  
— Сын Фрэнка, этот идиот, который застрелил Джорджа в магазине, — Спирос выиграл ещё немного времени, подсыпая сахар в кофе, подливая сливок, делая вид, что озвучивает только что пришедшую мысль. — Он сядет в тюрьму, и надолго. Если только... В тот день в магазине был ранен молодой продавец. Обвинение захочет использовать его в качестве свидетеля. Я знаком с его семьёй. Фрэнк Соботка вернёт своего сына. Если дать ему такую возможность, разве он будет говорить с полицией?  
Он предложит семье подстреленного денег на лечение — подальше от Балтимора, найдёт новую работу по возвращении. Это почти не требовало усилий Спироса, а от его покровительства не отказывались. Да и зачем парню идти в суд? Чтобы полиция захотела допросить его о помощи Гликасу? У Джорджа было много грешков перед законом, его подручный не мог не замараться сам. Камеры в магазине не ставили, без ключевого свидетеля дело против Соботки рассыпется ещё во время допроса в полиции. Никакого суда, никакого дела. Соботки будут счастливы, довольны и — благодарны, каждый по-своему. Хитрая комбинация. Простая комбинация. Очевидная. Грек собрал губы в тонкую усмешечку.  
— А как насчёт племянника Фрэнка? Он ведь брат того идиота.  
— Он хочет того же, что и Фрэнк, — Спирос покивал терпеливо и открыто посмотрел в лицо босса. За желания нужно расплачиваться. — В любом случае, я не беспокоюсь насчёт Нико.  
— Ты так увлечён Нико, Спирос, — Грек пригубил вино, не отводя взгляда. — Тебе бы сына.  
— Тогда мне пришлось бы завести жену, — Спирос растянул губы, отвечая двусмысленностью на прямой намёк; Грека не интересовали предпочтения Спироса, но симпатия не должна мешать делам. Спирос постарался перевести всё в шутку, показать, что не планирует долгих связей. Получилось: Грек расхохотался, примериваясь к ужину и не считая вопрос больше заслуживающим внимания. У Вондаса была попытка.

— Мне жаль его, — сказал Луис. Поднял глаза от бокала, продолжил: — И тебя. Нам следовало уделять больше внимания своим семьям.  
— Будто я мог предотвратить то, что он сделал, — выплюнул Фрэнк и глотнул ещё пива. — Будто кто-то вообще мог его контролировать.  
— Я и моего сына имел в виду.  
— Сейчас закинули сеть на всех подряд. Не секрет, что кое-что иногда пропадает из этих контейнеров на причале. С ним всё будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Фрэнк от неодобрительного лица брата, и тот швырнул ему в руки список найденного при обыске.  
Героин?! Это неправда, это не может быть правдой, подумал он, и тут Луис обрушился на него с упрёками:  
— Ты знал, что у Ники вошло в привычку подворовывать и он почувствовал вкус денег, и что ты думал — дальше он станет честным и завяжет? Нет, Фрэнк! Как только ты показал ему, как это делается...  
Обвинения сыпались на Фрэнка градом, и он замер, даже не пытаясь ответить. Всё, чем он гордился и чего стыдился, все оправдания его вины, его проступков ради благих намерений — всё рассыпалось прямо сейчас, как груз из прохудившейся тары. Всё началось, когда в контейнерах для Грека вместо контрабандных товаров нашлись мёртвые девушки — бывший «живой» груз для американских борделей. Он должен был остановиться ещё тогда. А позволил заткнуть свою совесть тройной оплатой и сладкими обещаниями Вондаса. Ради сына, племянника, ради будущего молодых портовых в мире автоматической разгрузки, которая лишит их куска хлеба?  
Он ошибся? Сошёл с прямого пути, выбрал не ту дорогу?  
Наутро в доках Фрэнка встретили шепотками и первой страницей The Sun с заголовком: «Портовая коррупция расследуется федералами» и его фотографией.

— Ники-докер, — поздоровался Спирос, подходя вразвалочку. Прежде чем завернуть к скамье, он долго изучал Соботку, его напряжённую спину и хмурый профиль, не спеша подходить. Нужно было стереть усмешку с лица, но не получалось. Да и Нико всё равно упрямо глядел вперёд и даже не повернул головы.  
— Не позвони ты вчера вечером, я бы тебя уже никогда не нашёл, — со стороны можно было решить, что вот-вот — и он сорвётся прочь большими шагами. Но деваться Нико было некуда: кузен застрелил мафиози, а с боссом того, Греком, они завязли по самые уши. Вчерашний день Нико провёл, воображая себя на дне канала с грузом в ногах; но сегодня Нико пришёл и будет слушать, что говорят. Спирос расселся нога на ногу и похлопал его по спине, не пряча покровительственных ноток в голосе:  
— Расслабься, Нико, перестань, — он закатил глаза, не собираясь подставлять плечо для рыданий. Спироса иногда занимало: какие у Нико отношения с отцом? На Зигги было написано: «видел отца, если к тому в доки приводили на порку». Ходячее несчастье, Зигги требовал любви и внимания своими выходками; Нико, держащий себя с достоинством, молча пытался заслужить делами. И кажется, принимал симпатию Спироса почти за отцовскую.  
Да, глумливая издёвка Грека о сыне в чём-то попала в точку. Спирос уважал ум Нико, характер — и совсем не хотел его смерти, но Соботка не был ему сыном, и Спирос не собирался предлагать бескорыстную родственную помощь; он уже давно хотел от Нико намного большего — и здесь Грек угадал целиком и полностью.  
Вондас не обманывался, что смог бы заполучить Нико по согласию: он был молод, у него была женщина. Спирос не брезговал сбором сведений о тех,с кем работал — и не побрезгует взять желаемое, любой ценой. Хотя бы небольшая благодарность. Нико — преданный своей семье мальчик, верно?  
— Всё будет так, как я сказал по телефону, — продолжил он убедительно, придвигаясь. — Всё будет в порядке. Мы можем всё уладить, — он выделил «можем». Ник покачал головой, точно не замечая руку у себя на спине.  
— Не стоило мне вообще с вами связываться.  
— Да перестань. Ты пытался сам пробиться в этой жизни, — и Вондас подпустил в голос доверительных ноток, — в этом нет ничего плохого. И у тебя всё ещё есть друзья.  
Нет, он не собирался долго ходить вокруг да около. Без того потратил часы, разрываясь между планами заполучить себе — и страхом подпустить опасно близко. И вдруг неприятности обернулись для него таким шансом. Только вот Грек зря подозревал, что Спирос потерял голову — бизнес прежде всего. У Спироса было лишь желание найти компромисс. Он ведь сделает доброе дело сразу для трёх человек; может, это искупит хоть часть его грехов? Давным-давно Сергей рассказал Вондасу русскую притчу, как луковица, поданная нищенке, вытащила грешницу из адского котла. Три жизни не больше ли луковицы? Три подаренные жизни, даже против дюжины отнятых? Спирос наклонился ещё, посмотрел на Нико поближе и облизнулся. Нет, добрым делом это не будет. Но это будет честная сделка.  
Спирос не собирался идти до конца, ломать Нико. Он не любил лишнего насилия, хотя убивал собственными руками — резал людям горло, как баранам, если Грек прикажет.  
— Я уничтожен, — Ник впервые посмотрел ему в глаза. — Как и мой дядя, и весь грёбаный профсоюз. А Зигги?.. Господи.  
— Мы и ему можем помочь.  
— Ничего вы с этим уже не поделаете. С Зигги — всё кончено, — упрямо отрезал Ник, хотя не отрывал от него уповающего на спасение взгляда. Точно ершистый подросток, стесняющийся своей детской веры, что взрослый разрешит все проблемы.  
— Ничего ещё не кончено, Нико, — зажав сигарету в зубах, Спирос запустил правую руку за пазуху и протянул ему синюю книжицу паспорта: — Ничего. Взгляни.  
— Это не твоё имя. — Наивный. Можно было подумать, Спирос Вондопулос — его настоящее имя; хотя оно ему нравилось, несомненно. Больше, чем новое Янош. Спирос поднял брови и ответил беззаботно—хвастливо, пряча ухмылку:  
— Много имён, много паспортов. У нас... широкие возможности.  
Робко разгорающаяся надежда в глазах Нико сулила многое. Он наконец сдвинулся с самого края скамьи, ловя чужой взгляд; рука Спироса сама потянулась к плечу Нико.  
— И что вы можете сделать для Зигги? — даже сейчас Нико говорил напористо, не как проситель. Характер был главным, что нравилось Вондасу в этом Соботке, но одна только привычка к переговорам не дала ему тут оборвать: а что ты можешь предложить взамен?  
— Мы просим лишь о лояльности.  
— Лояльности?  
Спирос молча уставился Нико в глаза, беспощадно долгим взглядом, продолжая массировать его плечо. Нико смотрел в ответ. Потом потерянная, жалкая улыбка приподняла уголки его губ; но в ней не было больше вопроса. Они поняли друг друга без слов. Он даже не шевельнулся сбросить руку, и Спирос наконец позволил себе: легонько дотронулся раскрытой ладонью до щеки Нико, накрыл висок и скользнул пальцами в волосы, прежде чем оттолкнуть. Перевёл дух, негромко выругался по-гречески, едва не рассмеялся — для этого, совсем не развратного, жеста понадобилось несколько лет, смерть Гликаса и необходимость свернуть все дела в Балтиморе. Мимолётное прикосновение — и всё-таки ему стало жарко, а в груди потянуло предвкушением.  
Слишком долго ждал, подумал Спирос и придвинулся на скамье ближе, уже вплотную к Нико, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сграбастать его по-хозяйски.  
На поле внизу играли в хоккей на траве.  
— И зачем им палки? Неужели нельзя пинать его ногами?  
Нико только вздохнул, машинально проводя кулаками по джинсам снова и снова.

*

Фрэнк Соботка собирался целенаправленно и методично надраться в своём кабинете — в одиночестве. Кресло перед его столом было пусто, больше не занятое никем из портовых, и под дверью очередь тоже не стояла. Но пить не хотелось, и он просто мрачно сверлил взглядом полную бутылку и думал. На случай появления гостей в руке был стакан, и когда в дверь постучали, Фрэнк поспешно поднёс его ко рту.  
Внутрь просочилась Биди Рассел, портовый коп, что нашла на пирсе контейнер с тринадцатью мёртвыми проститутками. Рыжая лисичка, якобы переведённая на другой участок, а на самом деле — всё это время копавшая под Фрэнка вместе с городской полицией и федералами.  
— А, моя подруга Беатрис, — процедил он ядовито и выставил вперёд запястья. — Что, опять хочешь арестовать меня? Разве это не двукратное привлечение и вся херня?  
— Прекрати, просто прекрати, — посоветовала Биди спокойно, как мать упрямящегося ребёнка. — Поговори со мной.  
— И сказать что? Я тут сам сижу и пытаюсь всё это осмыслить.  
Она села в то самое кресло и вздохнула, отводя взгляд. Фрэнк подался вперёд, наваливаясь на край стола.  
— Я знаю, что был неправ. Но в душе я считал, что поступаю плохо из благих побуждений, — она кивнула — с глазами, полными слёз, и злоба Фрэнка схлынула.  
— Есть разные виды ошибок.  
— Зачем ты здесь, Би?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл сам. Не в наручниках. Потому что тебе самому это нужно. — Соботка сцепил руки перед собой, отгородился, и она добавила настойчиво. — Я открываю тебе дверь, Фрэнк.  
Он молчал, побагровев и завидуя Би, которая могла плакать открыто.  
— Ты много лучше тех, с кем связался.

*

Убийца и мафиози, Спирос Вондопулос точно не был самым щепетильным человеком Балтимора. И он не собирался волноваться, насколько это пошло — притащить Нико в мотель с почасовой оплатой. Времени искать приличный нет, и послезавтра его уже не будет в Америке.  
А Ник покорно плёлся следом, глядя только под ноги. Голова опустела после двух дней безумия: ужас от поступка Зигги сменился яростью в кафе Грека; ночь он провёл с Присси в пьяном забытье, утро встретил в разгромленном после обыска ФБР доме. Спироса ждал, чувствуя только вонь дерьма, в котором оказался, вместо страха — и тот вдруг подцепил Ника за шкирку, всемогущий как Дьявол — и тоже с сотней имён. К впавшим во искушение приходит он, но руки его холодны, а плату он просит вперёд. Ник даже не задумался. Свобода Зигги. Жизнь дяди Фрэнка. Самого Ника — они не обговорили это, но если Вондас не убьёт его сейчас, заведя за угол... За углом встречал не Сергей с пулемётом, а подмигивающая синим неоновым веком красотка на вывеске. Чтоб её. Самую малость Ник рассчитывал на Сергея — хотя бы предсказуемый финал. Хитрый лисий прищур Спироса всегда обещал слишком многое; по сути, они не обговорили вообще ничего.  
Но Ник понимал, чего от него хотят. Он соблазнился посулами и сбился с пути; не уберёг брата и не оправдал доверия дяди. Да, верно, Зигги сам нажал на курок, а дядя Фрэнк сам покрывал контрабанду в порту; но Зигги — Зигги, буквально пустивший по ветру те сотни долларов, просто не хотел быть никчёмным.  
Он только хотел доказать мне, что способен жить без меня, подумал Ник, кусая губы.  
А Фрэнк, идеалист-бессребреник в застиранной ковбойке, пускал грязные деньги по мутным водам политики и разносил их вдовам грузчиков на поминках. Ник единственный хотел наживы: новая машина, дом для Эйми и Эшли. Он согрешил, и если искупить иначе не выйдет — Вондас получит, что захочет, и тут не о чем думать.  
Когда Спирос вышел из ванной, Ник уже скинул рубашку. В другое время отвращение прорвалось бы словами: человеческие жизни зависят от чего? От его, Ника, задницы или глотки? Жизни измеряются, а не оплачиваются — так вот чем меряют убийцы?! Но сейчас от молчания зависело слишком много. Он понял, что не удержит равнодушное лицо, и отвернулся, стиснув челюсти. Зашарил глазами по номеру, но впереди была только кровать. Шаги приближались, и Ник уже ждал, что сейчас тяжёлая рука старшего — как в детстве, как в церкви — вдавит его к полу за загривок. А потом толкнёт лицом в матрас, вздёрнет за шлейки джинсов, поставит раком... Горячие пальцы обвели татуировку на шее, медленно сползли вниз, пересчитав позвонки, заставив прогнуть спину, и раскрытая ладонь замерла между лопаток. Отстранённо Ник подумал, что ни у кого в доках не было таких холёных рук.  
— Куда ты так спешишь, Нико?  
Ник сглотнул. Это мягкое, на греческий манер, прозвище он слышал, сидя напротив Вондаса, десятки раз; оно звучало с теплотой — почти как от Эйми в иные минуты — но без просьбы, с опекой. Как он мог поддаться? Гордиться каждым одобрительным кивком? Ник захлебнулся обидой и стыдом, слепо заморгал.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Спирос? — теперь казалось, что на самом деле он знал всегда. Чуял подвох в заказе химикатов; насмешку в помощи Сергея, который не Борис, и его русских отморозков — а если они были в курсе? Видели сучкой Вондопулоса? Что они думали тогда, выезжая на разборку с Чизом? Представляя крупнейшему барыге, Джо Сделке? Все эти хлопки по плечу, смазанные касания костяшками пальцев, пока Спирос придвигал чашку кофе. Покровительство из похоти.  
— Немного благодарности, Нико, всего лишь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прикидывался жертвой.  
Я жертва в райском саду, а плоды твоих древ были отравлены; или я тупо чокнутый, подумал Ник. С чего ему быть нормальным? Нормальный не сравнит себя с Евой, здоровому в голову не придёт убивать, а его брат вчера застрелил человека; Зигги всегда был малость придурок, но кровь у них общая. Зигги, его вечный крест и обуза, ссоре с которым он тогда слишком обрадовался. Но ведь всю жизнь рвал жопу даже ради капризов брата. А таких неприятностей у Зигги не было никогда. Ник отбросил скомканную футболку не глядя, и спросил совсем прямо:  
— Мне лечь или что? — получилось грубо, и Спирос хмыкнул.  
— Не сегодня. Посмотри на меня, Нико.

Чтобы окинуть Спироса взглядом, пришлось опустить голову, и это согрело превосходством: Ник был намного выше, намного больше, намного моложе, намного сильнее. Чувствовать унижение, глядя сверху вниз? Ха! И смешно — только окончательно потеряв шанс на равенство, Ники впервые рассматривал его по-настоящему; не украдкой, не вежливо — в переносицу, как смотрят, столкнувшись с хищником.  
Вондас больше не прятал глаза в тени козырька. Умные и терпеливые, как у змеи, они были лучшим в его лице. Выговорить «У меня на тебя не встанет» в эти глаза — не получилось. Импозантный, широкоплечий, Спирос вполне мог понравиться греческим матронам, но главное — исходила от него спокойная уверенность. Нельзя было представить нелепого Спироса, за которого стыдно. А Ники всю жизнь боялся стать клоуном вроде брата.  
— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, не больше, — сказал Спирос с незнакомой нотой в голосе и бросил на кровать тюбик из автомата. — Подрочи для меня, Нико. Ничего больше, не в этот раз.  
Ник задышал частыми глотками — раз, другой, и смог кивнуть. Не самый худший вариант. Он хотя бы знал, что делать; руки задвигались привычно и уверенно, вытягивая ремень из пряжки, выкручивая пуговицу джинсов из петли. Как понимать «не в этот раз», он подумает после. Тщательно запрещая себе стыд за семейники, он приспустил штаны до колен и всё-таки замялся. Снимать трусы перед алчно разглядывающим его Спиросом было совсем не всё равно, что отлить в общем сортире доков.  
— Сядь на кровать, — скомандовал Спирос, весь подавшись к нему, и Ник попятился, наступая на штанины. — Нет, вначале сними. Вот теперь сядь, — всегдашняя обходительность Вондасу изменила: он теперь не говорил — распоряжался отрывисто и нетерпеливо. Ник удивился безмерно. С первого дня ему всё не верилось, что он, портовый Ники, может нравиться такому, как Вондас; а теперь тот его хочет. Вондас подтянул стул за спинку и развалился как давеча, уставился выжидающе. Ник стёр выступивший над губой пот. Близился полдень, было душно: окна он закрыл сам, зашторивая жалюзи, а вентилятор не подумал включить. Но под этим плотоядным взглядом плечи покрылись мурашками, а живот и пах вдруг показались беззащитными без одежды. Торопясь, Ник выдавил на ладонь смазку из тюбика, охватил вялый член, больше стараясь прикрыться, и поёрзал, заслоняя другой рукой яйца. На пробу провёл пару раз по стволу, обвёл большим пальцем головку, приоткрывая, подвигал кулаком. Механически он начинал реагировать, но возбуждение не приходило. Так можно было просидеть очень долго. Не годилось. Если Спирос не получит шоу...  
В голове наконец прояснилось. Что сказал Спирос? Он не хотел видеть Ника жертвой? Хватит праздновать труса — нет, Ник хотел выйти из номера победителем, держа голову высоко поднятой. Зная, что сделал всё возможное. Я не слабее Вондаса, подумал он, останавливаясь.  
— Нужна помощь? — Вондас приподнял брови; Ник, не моргая, следил за движениями его чистых, без мозолей, пальцев белоручки.  
— Нет. Я знаю, ты хочешь не просто смотреть.

Вондас замер, не переспрашивая, а потом, кивнув сам себе — подобрался и коротким рывком придвинул стул вплотную. Теперь они соприкасались коленями, и пальцы Вондаса тут же — Ник вздрогнул — огладили ему бедро, двинулись вниз по запястью. И остановились над пахом. Только чужое дыхание оседало над плечом, неровное, с присвистом. Ник дёрнул щекой, пряча победную ухмылку; казаться хозяином положения Спирос перестал, и вспомнился тот миг превосходства.  
Я бы мог спорить, что сердце у него тоже частит, подумал Ник, и потянулся к шее Спироса, к проступившей голубой жилке, нащупывая пульс.  
Спирос вздрогнул под рукой, глянул вопросительно и вдруг зажмурился, прильнул к ладони. Несколько секунд Ник тупо разглядывал, как движется вытатуированный между пальцами левой крест; кота он гладил бы так же. Но на кота Вондас не походил, он был гладковыбритый и очень горячий. И часто-часто двигались его зрачки под закрытыми веками.  
— Нико, — позвал тихо.  
Ник понял его, но поцелуй — это было бы слишком. Через край, чересчур личным. Он разжал кулак и поймал замершую было руку Спироса, опустил ниже, в один миг отмечая и непривычную хватку на члене, и расширяющиеся зрачки в глазах напротив, и как коротко облизывается Спирос, несолидно утираясь плечом. Первое движение вышло длинным, с силой, от основания — ничего от осторожного изучения, но почти насухо, и член опадал всё равно. Ник напрягся, удерживая себя на месте, стараясь не выворачиваться. Закрыл глаза, вспоминая Эйми, да ведь та не сдавливала бы его колено так цепко, не шептала на выдохе по-гречески, и ладони её узкие, женские. Спирос не пытался держать его член так, словно не не мог охватить его целиком.  
Не сработало, и вдобавок он начал нервничать из-за размеров. Минуту назад то, что Спирос остался в одежде, его только успокаивало, сейчас — казалось нечестным. Было бы лучше, если бы Ник мог сравнить, но просить того раздеться...  
Он закрыл рот и мысленно начал перебирать обычно заводящее: вот Эйми бродит по кухне мимо него, пока родители в отъезде — рубашка на ней криво застёгнута, и она его, и Эйми тоже, надо только затушить сигарету и притянуть к себе на пол. Вот искрящаяся блёстками стриптизёрша повисает на шесте, зажав его бёдрами, вниз головой, и выхватывает из толпы его, Ника, за воротник длиннющими пальцами. Вот не в тему тот редкий, по-настоящему благодарный, без вызова, взгляд брата. Взгляд, которого Ник всегда ждет, разгребая за Зигги дерьмо, ждет, чтобы почувствовать себя кем-то значительным.  
Пора было признать уже честно: неудачник Зигги нужен ему не меньше, чем он — брату-неудачнику. Ничего больше не давало Нику такой уверенности. Каким бы он вырос, не будь с детства — прекрасным принцем для Зигги? Они связаны слишком крепко, и он сбился на Зигги в мыслях даже в такую минуту.  
Зигги, подумал он, разговаривать со мной перестанет, если узнает о Спиросе, не простит.  
Брат того сразу невзлюбил, и Ник знал, почему он напрашивался на встречу. Хотя то, что Ник делает для Спироса — он всё равно делает для в итоге для Зигги.  
Вот две лесбиянки с большими сиськами сталкиваются языками, обсасывая член в порно — первом, которое он увидел. Вот кадр в далеко не первом, взятом из пресыщенности, и негр жёстко целует другого парня, фиксируя за шею, но продолжает наяривать девочку между ними. Ник задышал глубже, закатывая глаза, и Спирос осмелел: зашарил по телу Ника, гладя жадно, сжал задницу под поясницей, притираясь ближе. Его правая не останавливалась, продолжая дрочить быстро и жёстко, то и дело проходясь подушечкой пальца по чувствительному от выступившей смазки устью. Яйца поджимались, и пустеющей головой Ник понял: вот-вот; отдирая от себя, вцепился в запястье Вондаса, оттолкнул слабеющей, влажной левой в плечо.  
— Тише, Нико. Тише, — ускоряя темп, Спирос перехватил его руку, выкручивая за спину. Придавил своим весом к кровати, и когда Ник рванулся прочь, слепо мотая головой, Спирос опрокинул его на спину.  
Грохнул перевернувшийся стул; лампы на потолке вспыхнули ярко, затрещали, рассыпая искры, и перегорели. 

Ник разлепил глаза, щурясь. Прошло не больше минуты, тупо подумал он. Когда починили свет? Вондас нависал над ним на вытянутых руках. Лысый лоб покрывала испарина, и влажные круги проступали под мышками и на воротнике светлого поло; но дышал он размеренно, а лица нельзя было разглядеть против света. Ник отполз в сторону, приподнимаясь на локтях; мышцы и разум запротестовали, требуя привычного покоя и сна, но Ник проигнорировал. Быстро оглядел себя и, поморщившись, вытер живот полотенцем с изголовья. Торопливо, пока не засохло, смахнул капли с джинсов. Теперь он был готов к сражению, но голос не слушался, и Ник завертел головой в поисках воды. Спирос поднялся тоже, протянул бутылку минералки со столика. Не доверяя ещё подрагивавшим пальцем, Ник скрутил крышку чистым краем полотенца, и присосался к горлышку, даже не чувствуя, как стекает вода по груди. Спирос шагнул ближе, стёр Нику с кадыка каплю; от прикосновения плечи свело судорогой, но он даже не шелохнулся. Пожав плечами, Спирос достал свернутую записку из кармана щегольских брюк.  
— Передай Фрэнку вот это. Здесь место и время встречи, — Ник потянулся за листком, но Спирос не спешил отпускать. Сделав над собой усилие, Ник встретил его внимательный взгляд, снова совершенно спокойный. — Нико. Ты всё сделал правильно.  
— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Спирос, — оборвал он, насколько мог ровно.  
— Помни, всё будет в порядке. Постарайся, чтобы вечером Фрэнк был готов к разговору с Греком. И... я позвоню ещё раз. Ты был прав, мне недостаточно просто смотреть, — Вондас замолчал, дожидаясь ответа, но Ник упорно молчал, и Спирос пожал плечами. — Я уйду первым. 

*

Фрэнк глотнул ещё полицейского кофе из пластикового стаканчика, и кивнул на Би, робко притулившуюся за чёрным, худющим лейтенантом. Настолько мрачным, что Фрэнку на её месте тоже было б не по себе, с таким-то начальником. Немного признания её заслуг не будет лишним.  
— Она прямо предложила мне придти, и вот я здесь.  
— Во-первых, нам нужно знать, на что вы рассчитываете, — вступила прокурор Перлман, переглянувшись с лейтенантом. — Мы не хотим, чтобы потом возникли недоразумения.  
— Я только хочу, знаете, чтобы мне помогли с моим сыном. Его нельзя содержать там, где он сейчас.  
— Мы переведём его в окружную тюрьму, — пообещала она. Фрэнк вспомнил несчастное лицо Зигги с синяком под глазом и разбитой губой.  
— А что насчёт моего племянника?  
— Его арестуют и обвинят. Но с учётом его и вашего сотрудничества — мы можем ограничиться условным сроком.  
— Но вот что именно мы сможем — или не сможем сделать для вашей семьи, зависит от масштабов сотрудничества.  
А, значит, лейтенант был сегодня за плохого копа. Фрэнк невольно усмехнулся. Что ж, у него был компромат на всех. Всё, чего тут захотят, но только не профсоюз. Он не сдаст ребят из профсоюза, но расскажет о мёртвых девушках. Он сдаст им Грека, всех этих сучьих детей, просто чтобы облегчить душу. Только пусть помогут его сыну и племяннику.  
Но копы его вышвырнули, сказав приходить завтра — с адвокатом. 

В приватном кабинете греческого ресторана Вондас голыми руками рвал синий паспорт, засвеченный перед Нико. Недобро улыбаясь, бросал ошмётки прямо в грязную тарелку перед собой.  
Грек выдал ему новый, хорватский, и это значило — они займутся поставками оружия тамошним повстанцам и мафии. Хотя их прикрывали продажные агенты в отделе антитеррора и других, расследование подобралось слишком близко, и нужно было исчезнуть, не дожидаясь Интерпола и горящих факелов у входа в нору. Они провели в Балтиморе несколько спокойных лет, и теперь наркотрафик и русские девочки шли через терминал Патапско отлаженным потоком. Хотя за всем нужен пригляд. Но республики бывшей Югославии... Непрекращающаяся война, жадная до оружия и наркотиков. Их бизнесу там было самое место, и Спирос старательно делал вид, что наслаждается перспективами.  
Он видел, что Грек — не верит, но теперь спокоен: босс уже успел оценить план, которым Спирос рассчитывал держать Соботок на коротком поводке, и все его выгоды. Покидая Балтимор, важно было оставить дела идущими своим чередом. Хотя они уже не были уверены, что Фрэнк по-прежнему сможет принимать поставки — но у председателя профсоюза всегда остаются связи. Даже из тюрьмы: снять его и Нико с крючка федералов было не под силам даже Греку. Да Спирос и не стал бы просить.  
Спирос точно знал, что уедет, ещё сворачивая базу в кафе, но после этой ночи стало сложнее. Тут оставался Нико, который очень ему нравился прежде, а сейчас — ещё больше. Будь Спирос боссом, он бы Нико так просто не отпустил. У этого Соботки было всё, чтобы сделать отличную карьеру в мафии: сообразительность, хладнокровие, воля. У него могло быть ещё более важное: покровитель; Спирос уважал Нико по-своему, Нико ему нравился и он Нико хотел. Нико был исключительным.  
А теперь он точно знал, что Нико можно получить в постель, и у него был шанс повторить. И в следующий раз Спирос хотел бы пойти до конца; получить больше, чем дрочку, сделать Нико своим целиком и полностью. Что ему обычно светило? Мальчики по вызову? Короткие случайные связи во время поездок? Потрахаться, не оставаясь ночевать в одном номере, стараясь не засветить ничего личного? Он не молодел, и временами хотелось привязанности. Он мог бы учить Нико, передать ему всё, что знал.  
Спирос отмахнулся от ненужных мыслей и поднял тост вместе с Греком.

Ник позвонил дяде, как только убедился, что не сорвётся на жалобный скулёж в трубку. До этого он долго ещё ходил вокруг машины, пиная колёса. Потом сидел в салоне, шепча акт надзеи* и целуя крест на руке. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз был на исповеди, но на душе стало легче.  
Я сделал всё правильно, не для себя. Не случилось ничего страшного, подумал он, просто мной воспользовались как вещью — а я-то считал, во мне видели человека. А потом в контракте с Дьяволом вспыхнули новые строчки.  
Он ждал Фрэнка на дальнем конце терминала, куда не заглядывали праздношатающиеся. Там за ржавой сеткой, среди зелени и деревьев, таилось поле боя: огороженный под строительство кондоминиума старый причал, ровная площадка — слишком выгодное место для продажи недвижимости, чтобы отдать его под расширение порта.  
— Под мостом, да? — переспросил Фрэнк, принимая записку. — Они — это нечто, верно?  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, — было непросто прятать горечь в голосе под испытующим взглядом дяди, но Ник старался. Не замечая, что нервно выкручивает пальцы. Но Фрэнк тоже не обратил внимания:  
— Я думаю, у меня сложилось внятное представление. Мы ведь говорим не о кучке ворюг, которые укатывают с причала бочки с оливковым маслом? Героин? Как такое могло случиться, а, Ник? Смотри на меня!  
Ник поднял воспалённые глаза.  
— Мне стоило подумать головой. Я свёл тебя с ними, и ради чего? — Фрэнк глотнул воздуха и отвернулся, снова посмотрел за забор. — Я спустил семью в унитаз, и ради чего?  
Чувство вины придавило, и Ник не мог никак найти слов, только помотал головой.  
— Ты знаешь, что это, Ники? Знаешь? Кондоминиум. — Ник опустил голову. Он смог вытащить Зига, но он, они оба, просрали то, ради чего дядя Фрэнк убивался последние годы. Строительство зернового пирса вместо кондоминиума, вот ради чего ему вообще понадобились деньги контрабандистов. Фрэнк побарабанил по сетке и оттолкнулся от забора.  
— Я не пойду туда, — сказал упрямо. — Что я собираюсь сделать, так это пойти в полицию и всё рассказать.  
Ника будто грузовым контейнером по голове огрело. Нет, Фрэнк не может так поступить с ними. С ним. Только не после вчерашнего. Он пошёл на такой стыд ради них с Зигги! И теперь ждёт ещё большего, а дядя из своей прихоти перечеркнёт все жертвы Ника.  
— Нельзя этого делать, — выпалил он, тяжело дыша, и замотал головой. Спина взмокла от испуга и злости, а он не мог ответить на дядин вопрос «Почему?». — Они хотят встретиться с нами по поводу Зигги. Они могут надавить на того свидетеля, — Фрэнк замер на полуслове, и Ник зачастил, сбиваясь. — Того парнишку, что он подстрелил. Того, что был в магазине. Парень скажет, что у Гликаса был пистолет, что это была вроде как самозащита и всё такое. Зигги сможет выйти на свободу, дядя Фрэнк!  
— И чего они хотят за это? — спросил тот подозрительно. Ник готовился к этому вопросу с тех пор, как вышел из мотеля. Была разница между тем, что требовалось от него — и тем, что от Фрэнка.  
— Преданности.  
— Ублюдки, — выругался Фрэнк, побагровев и набросившись на забор. Кругленький и потому нелепый от ярости; в этот момент он стал невероятно похож на своего сына. Ник следил больным, истерзанным взглядом, чувствуя себя перебежчиком, а не принёсшим благую весть.  
— Я их выслушаю. Нет, я один. У тебя с этими ребятами больше никаких дел не будет.  
— Дядя Фрэнк, мы со Спиросом...  
— Да мне ты там нахер не нужен! — заорал Фрэнк. — Иди домой, Ники.  
Ник, точно оплёванный, остался глядеть ему вслед, изо всех сил крепясь.  
В подвальном офисе специальной комиссии агент Фицхью уже отправил в ФБР доклад о признании цели текущего расследования — Фрэнка Соботки, в сотрудничестве с преступной организацией, включая главаря, известного как «Грек».  
В Вашингтоне агент Кутрис, «крот» Грека в ФБР, готовился пообедать, когда на экране замигало сообщение о новой рассылке. Он потянулся к телефону и набрал номер.

Спирос с бесстрастным видом держал зонт над Греком, когда у того зазвонил мобильный. Старик с добрым лицом Санта-Клауса вернулся к нему, поджав губы, и уронил веско:  
— По-твоему — не получится.  
Спирос закрыл глаза на мгновение и пожал плечами, оценивая взглядом профессионала шею предателя. Фрэнка Соботки, который уже шагал широко к ним со своей стороны моста. Нико с ним не было.

Посмотрев телевизор на следующее утро, Спирос постучался в номер босса с дурными вестями. Грек не расстроился.  
— Не повезло, только и всего.  
— Должен признать, у Сергея это получилось бы получше, — протянул Спирос, и как будто вспомнив, наклонился к Греку:  
— Нико, его племянник. Теперь он всё знает.  
— Наши люди ожидают его, но его ждёт и полиция. Я думаю... — тот сделал паузу. — Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Что скажет, то скажет.  
Спирос сложил руки за спиной, опустил веки в знак молчаливого согласия и покачался немного на каблуках.  
— Он знает, как меня зовут. Но моё имя — это не моё имя, — Спирос пожал плечами легкомысленно. — А ты? Для них ты всего лишь «Грек».  
— И само собой, я ведь даже не грек.  
Пересмеиваясь, они отошли от окна. Вондас закурил.  
— Так что уходим. Но. Сначала одно небольшое дельце. На этой неделе ожидается прибытие груза в порт: сто пятьдесят килограммов.  
— А забрать его некому.  
— Нам не только Сергея, но и Фрэнка не хватает, — он ухмыльнулся, крутя сигарету. — Мы не можем сделать так, чтобы контейнер исчез. Но может быть, мы пошлём кого-нибудь. Забрать его с причала, легально.  
Читая Спироса как открытую книгу, Грек нахмурился с недобрым удивлением.  
— Куда бы мы сейчас не пошли, мы скорей всего придём в полицию. Это кое о чём говорит.  
— Ты собираешься бросить пятнадцать миллионов долларов гнить на причале?  
— Овцы идут на бойню. А человек должен научиться понимать, когда уходить. Нет, мы уходим, — их взгляды скрестились. — Созывай всех. Пусть все знают, что мы больше не ждём ни минуты.  
Спирос прошёл к телефону, чувствуя облегчение: прямым приказом Грек не оставил ему лазейки, чтобы задержаться. Приказы всё упрощали. Разве что ещё один звонок напоследок?  
— Алло... Наши друзья ещё там?..

Когда Ник заедет за дядей, то не найдёт его дома. Он ещё будет надеяться, даже увидев вишнёвый пикап припаркованным под мостом, но когда примчится к терминалу Патапско, тревожно гудящая толпа уже будет стоять возле тела с перерезанным горлом. Груз соскользнёт в воде, и Фрэнка — словами Спироса — прямо-таки выплюнет течением прямо к патрульному катеру морского подразделения полиции.  
Ник потом сорвётся на крик в вагончике профсоюза, но побоится смотреть в скорбное лицо отца; горше, чем гнев, будет изнутри пожирающая его, сводящая с ума вина; всё было зря — и Ник сам отправил дядю на смерть. Я знал это, я так и знал, скажет он в полиции, я собирался ехать к мосту вместе с ним, он бы не...  
Вондас, совсем как настоящий дьявол, расплатился черепками.  
Винить себя в смерти Фрэнка будет ещё один человек — Биди Рассел, вернувшаяся к работе портовым копом.  
Отчаянно матерясь, русские бойцы, с ночи засевшие у дома Ника, уедут после звонка Спироса; об этом Ник даже не узнает: он придет в полицию добровольно, сразу из доков. И даже укажет неуловимого Грека на фото с Вондасом, но тех уже не поймают. Под суд пойдёт мелкая сошка организации, боевики вроде Сергея Малатова. Ни расследование, ни показания Соботок ничего не изменят. Копы будут безуспешно караулить брошенный на пирсе контейнер. Девушек для борделей Западного побережья начнут перевозить фурами. Как Спирос и пообещал Джо Сделке, поставка героина возобновится уже через неделю и его наркотиками всё так же будут торговать в польском квартале и чёрных трущобах.  
Зигги Соботка останется в тюрьме.  
Грек и Спирос Вондопулос вернутся в Балтимор через несколько лет, когда портовое расследование уже будет похоронено в архивах, вместе с мечтой Фрэнка о зерновом пирсе и новых рабочих местах. Первый камень для строительства кондоминиума заложит ещё при чёрном мэре сенатор Дэвис, бравший с Фрэнка за лоббирование; доки будут перестроены и модернизированы в Нью-Вестпорт, и для Ника — как и для многих других грузчиков из распавшегося профсоюза — там не найдётся работы. Но будет ли Спирос искать с ним встречи — это уже другая история.

Примечания:  
Акт надзеи — акт надежды, католическая молитва на польском: «Доверяю Тебе, так как Ты — верный, всесильный и милосердный. Ты дашь мне отпущение грехов, милость и вечное спасение»


End file.
